Keybladedude
Key is one of the original members of Kurotsubasa as well as the main information gatherer. Key uses his knowledge of FFW and his powers to help Shadow and Kurotsubasa as they fight to save FFW as well as uncover all of its secrets. ---- Story Keybladedude, or "Key" to those he's friendly with, is one of the players on FFW. He occasionally writes stories for entertainment, but enjoys wandering FFW. Key is proud of the fact that he knows more about FFW than most other players. Very few players know more about FFW than him. Key is typically around Shadow and is really irritated by (insert other FFW character that is really hyper/energetic and loud). When Shadow finds a very rare item, one coveted by everyone else in FFW, Key swears to help defend him while assisting Shadow on unlocking it's secrets. Very few people can made Key say more than a few words, but for those he trusts he would do near anything. Hero. However, doesn't act without thinking first. Would only do anything if either Shadow asked him to or he feels is necessary. Would also act if some horrible crime was underway. Appearance Key has light brown eyes, silver hair with a bang that sometimes covers his right eye. Key wears an open black cloak (Organixation XIII), navy blue t-shirt, navy blue pants, and black sneakers. Personality Key is quiet/serious 89% of the time; smirking, sarcastic, and friendly while still being quiet 11% of the time (only around people I trust). Being a Beta, Key is very knowledgeable of FFW. Pre-Cannon Key is a Beta, one of the small amount of people allowed the first trip into FFW before any other person. This allowed Key to develop knowledge and access to many things no normal players are allowed to go to after the game was made public. As a Beta Key was given a seconary objective-to report any anomalies found on the sight to the Admin in every meeting the Beta's take part in once every month. Key has not that much attachment to the other Betas and chooses to walk and explore FFW. Key soon meets Shadow who shows knowlegde of his own despite not being a Beta. Key decided to get to know Shadow after they both explore a very secluded area. After the adventure Key becomes a friend of Shadow and soon one of the first members of Kurotsubasa. Cannon(FFW) Key is one of Kurotsubasa's original members as well as the main supplyer of information. Using his knowledge Key provides information to the guild and is in charge of all information stored in the guild. Key has a habit of sometimes leaving or only sendin a message ahead because of his duties as a Beta. Key's relationships with other Beta's appears to have soured as he chooses not to meet up with another Beta for many reasons (mostly because of RoM knowing more than him). Key is a powerful fighter having shown his stength fighting Admin Guards who invaded Kurotsubasa's headquarters and by fighting in the Eclipse Tournament. Weapons/Items Grimore: A book that holds some info that Keybladedude has collected. While this has some of his informtation, the very dangerous info is not kept here. Keyblades: These keyblades can do anything that the original weapons can, like open any lock. Key tries to keep their true power a secret. *Infinity: A pure white Oblivion keyblade with a diamond jewel. *Oathbreaker: An Oathkeeper keyblade with inverted colors. Fiction Powers Kingdom Hearts Time Manipulation: Key can stop time for about a few seconds, reverse time (though this takes a lot of power and can only be used once every two weeks), and can speed up the actions of others. Final Fantasy Red Magic: Key can use various Black and White spells, even the greatest of Black/White spells can be used by him (though they waste a lot of power). Pokemon Teleportation: The pokemon psychic move teleport, Key can teleport anyone and himself within 10 feet of him to anywhere he has been before (the more people Key teleports. the more energy this move takes). Original Power Extrasensory Perception Extrasensory Perception: Key can sense anyone within a kilometer of himself. He and can also see people who are invisible or supressing their energy signature. Techniques/Magic Faith and Salvation: These two attacks mimic their namesakes in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. *Faith-Key points his weapon in the air, causing pilliars of light to suddenly appear, rotating aroung key, while moving away from him. *Salvation-Key prepares a spin attack while glowing. when he unleashes it, the beams of light appear again, but they rotate quickly all around him. Dark Flame: Key slams Oathbreaker into the ground and pillars of black fire erupt infront of him, each one right after the other. Dark Aura: Mimics Riku's move in Kingdom Hearts I. Key floats into the air, before shooting forward and vanishing. He appears again before zooming forward again. He does a bunch of these moves before appearing high in the air and stabbing his keyblades into the ground, making dark energy shoot up all around him. Formes: Using his keyblades Key can transform into several formes or limits that greatly increases his power. Key only uses these forms as a last resort, they also change his appearance slightly. Each forme also has its own special technique Angelic Forme: Key only uses this forme as a last resort. His attire becomes like that of a sage or a priest with pure white and a light, pale yellow. His Oathbreaker keyblade transforms into the "Oathkeeper" keyblade. his eyes turn crystal blue. his Hair becomes blonde. * Holy Salvation: Key's ultimate light attack. Can only be used while in his Angelic Forme. Every enemy becomes paralyzed through out this attack. Key sprouts wings and takes flight. He releases his keyblades and they float around him like clock hands on a clock. the blades point to the ground and shoot rays of light at the enemies. At the end, Key combines his weapons into a huge sword of light and charges to the ground. he stabs the gigantic sword into the ground, causing a large explosion. when the smoke fades, every enemy is on the ground and Key's wings are fading. Shadow Forme: Key uses this forme as a last resort (like Angelic Forme). His attire becomes like that of Death. Typical black robe, no shirt, black old style pants. The Infinity keyblade becomes "Oblivion". His eyes turn shadowy black with his hair matching it. Key has a tendency to loserestraint and every attack is a bit overdone. He's also a bit sadistic. *Eternal Torment: Key's ultimate darkness attack. Can only be used while in his Shadow Forme. The entire field turns black, like Tosen's Bankai(Bleach). Key chuckles darkly then fades away. Suddenly, quick slashes appear all over the enemies. the more enemies there are, the less damage each enemy takes. It works best on one or two enemies. When the field fades, the enemies appear to be unharmed. Key appears, turns around, and snaps his fingers (only one hand). the slashes take effect at that exact moment. Holy: Grand White magic attack. Beams of holy energy strike the opponent. He can use it in his normal form, but it takes alot out of him. Holy is easiest to use while in his Angelic Forme. Flare: Grand Black magic attack. Causes small particles of matter to explode all around the target. Key can use this spell in his normal form, but it takes a lot of energy. Flare is easiest to use in his Shadow Forme. Spells: Key can use all White and Black magic spells from the Final Fantasy series. He can also use "Stop", "Slow", "Haste", "Hastega", and "Regen". Music Themes Keybladedude's Theme: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core "Zack's Theme" Keybladedude's Random Battle Theme: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep "Boss Battle" Keybladedude's Story Battle Theme: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep "Terra's Theme" Keybladedude's Angelic Forme Theme: Final Fantasy XIII "Born Anew" Keybladedude's Shadow Forme Theme: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep "Vanita's Final Battle" Keybladedude's Balanced Forme Theme: Final Fantasy I PSP "Chao's Battle Theme" Quotes Gallery Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Key and Kurotsubasa Keybladedude by raiju onna-d4y277k.jpg|Key Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg|Keybladedudette and Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg|Omake Trivia ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Twilight Category:Kurotsubasa Category:The Beta-Movement Category:Administration